My Journey Into Chima
by Koasis
Summary: I was a young teenager who went out camping for the first time ever alone! But something happened, something magical (Check back Frequently or follow for more Chapters and tell me what you think about it. Changed to T just to be safe)
1. Chapter 1: How I Got To Chima

Well, where do I start? Well, my name is KP. I'm thirteen years old, I have long dark blonde hair, skin coloured skin, blue-ish green-ish eyes and my height is about 185cm tall. I love Parkour, hunting, video games every now and then and I love the country. I nearly always wear blue jeans and I like to wear a shirt with an eagle on it.

I was preparing to go hunting and today I thought I'd wear Combat pants and A combat shirt. I brought a hiking bag and I put in it, a rifle with 50 spare bullets, spare clothes, a machete, sleeping bag, tent, hair brush, matches, a couple of fire starters, and a canteen

I went out down the town and I saw that my local gas station was open. I entered and bought a couple of chocolates, chips, some sandwiches and some bottled water. I left and waved goodbye to the owner. He liked me so he waved back. Everyone in town knew me and always smiled and waved.

I saw the local Parkour park was open so I practiced a bit before I left again. I passed a couple of neighbours and they waved so I waved back. I left town and started heading to the really big forest. I went really deep into it and set up a camp. I started looking for things to hunt but found nothing

Night was coming so I set up camp. Even though I was 13 and alone I still knew because my dad taught me. It was starting to rain. I loved it but I didn't want my clothes to get drenched. I jumped inside my tent and thunder clapped. It was so loud that anyone would cover there ears

It was currently 10:34 and I couldn't get to sleep. The thunder kept getting louder and louder and the rain kept getting heavier and heavier. That's when a huge flash struck me and I fell unconscious. Before I fell unconscious, I heard my gun break and my bullets go off.

I woke up in the middle of the bright day. I saw my bag a metre away from me and my gun busted with shell casing all around it. I picked up my bag and did an inventory check. I took out my machete and looked around. I wasn't in a forest anymore, it was more like a jungle with plants everywhere. I started hacking with my machete until I saw a road. I stepped out onto it to see tire tracks.

I saw an eagle in the distance on some sort of one wheeled vehicle. I heard it yell "look! Over there!" It approached me with two others behind it. They stopped several metres away and I saw a Eagle with beautiful white feathers, a croc with green scales and a massive Scratch where the eye use to be and a lion with a noble mane. The lion stepped off and pulled out it sword

"What are you doing?" Asked the eagle "I'm checking it to see if it's dangerous or not" replied the lion. I lifted my machete in the air in a Defence but it only made the lion angrier. I took a couple of steps back only to hit a giant rock and slip. My machete slipped out of my hand and I fell flat on my behind.

I picked up my machete in defence. The lion swung his sword and hit my machete out of my hands. I put my hands up in surrender and closed my eyes waiting for my certain demise but the lion didn't swing his sword. He only said "get up and turn around!" I complied and did what he said. He tied my hands and pushed my towards his one wheeled vehicle.

He pushed me on the back and the lion jump on the front. He drove off with the eagle and the croc following. I thought to myself 'this is going to end badly!' I didn't know where we where going or why I was tied up but one thing for sure is that I'm scared


	2. Chapter 2: Thats Gonna Leave a Mark

I was on the back of a one wheeled thingy that they called speedors. The lion stopped at some place that was almost like a temple. The lion pushed my off and I fell onto the ground. He picked me up and started throwing me up the stairs. We reached the top and there every lion stared at me.

I just passed them like it was nothing an I was led into a big room with a pool in the middle with sphere orbs in it. At the very back was a throne and two lion guards standing next to it. In it, was a grey haired lion who asked the lion that pushed me

"What have you brought here?"

"I don't know, it was just some creature we found in the woods" replied The lion

"Listen Laval" said the Gray haired lion

"Yes?" Said the lion called Laval

"Why have you brought the here my son?" Said the Gray haired lion

"Do the elders know of what this creature is?" Asked Laval

"I'll ask" said the Gray haired lion

He speaks to three really old looking lion and then turns around

"They do not know of this Strange creature, it is probably foreign from here"

"What should we do with it?" Asks Laval

"Well, if my name is Lagravis, we should give it a test" says the grey haired lion names Lagravis

"Hey Eris, Cragger, get over here" yells Laval

Eris And Cragger are whispered something to them. I tries to run but is stopped by two lions. I stared down at them with With more anger then ever. They still just pointed there spears at me.

"Let me go..." I say in anger

"What?" Asks the eagle

"I said... Let ME GOOO!" I yell at the top of my lungs.

The eagle and croc stare at me in fear but the lion just stays there and says

"I'm going to untie you just don't run"

He Unties me an I kick him back. I search my bag and find my skateboard. I must've accidentally packed it. I chuck it on the ground and start to skateboard off. I see multiple guards try to stop me but I just go around them and ignore. Suddenly, I remembered the stairs and try to stop but for me it was too late.

I fall down the multiple stairs and keep rolling. Multiple cuts and bruises fill me as I reach the bottom of the stairs. I just remembered before I hit the very bottom to do my parkour roll. I did in but broke my leg in the process. Everything goes dark... Multiple lions surround me but then I go unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: Fix it

I woke up to see multiple lion doctors murmuring. My vision was blurry, I heard more murmuring and my vision went clearer. A lion doctor came in with some essence and told me to drink it. I drank it and my leg was starting to get warm. I sat up and looked at it to see a cast. One of the lion doctors took it off and I moved my leg. I remember breaking it but that essence that I drank must've healed it quickly.

I sat up further to see the lion doctors leave the room and A Croc, Raven, wolf, Eagle, Gorilla and Lion. They all greeted me and told me there names. The crocs name was Cragger, the Ravens name was Razar, the wolfs name was Worriz, the Eagles name was Eris, the gorillas name was Gorzan and the lions name was Laval. A scruffy looking beaver rushed in the room and gave me my skateboard. He said

"It has new wheels to make it go 4 times faster"

"Thanks" I said

The beaver left the room with the others and the lion beckoned to follow. I followed them down to the bottom of the temple and Eris said

"We'll show you around!"

"Cool! Let's get it on!" I said

Everyone but Gorzan didn't understand

I sighed and said, "it means lets go"

After about 15 minutes, They finished showing Me around. I loved the place! Laval then spoke

"Follow me, I'll show you to your room"

I followed Laval up the stairs and through multiple Chambers. The we arrived at a door and he opened it. He said that this was going to be my new room. It had a bed for 2, a desk and a drawer. I thanked him and he left. I laid out all my stuff on my desk and put my clothes out in the drawer. I noticed that I accidentally also brought my phone. I unlocked it and looked at some photos. I saw a photo of my family. I quickly locked my phone and forgot about it

The next morning, I woke up to see a guard at my door.

"Breakfast is ready if you want some" he said.

I rushed down to the dining table. I sat down and saw multiple layouts of fruits, cereals, heck even things like pancakes and waffles! I only had a little bit and Lagravis stared at me.

"Is that all you're gonna eat?" Lagravis asked

"No, I'm just not hungry. Thank you for breakfast" I replied

I left the table and went to my room to grab my machete. It was gone! Everyone was leaving the table when I got down. I asked everyone if they've seen my machete. They all said no. Just then, the same scruffy looking beaver comes and hands me my machete except it was modified with a easy handle grip and the blade was sharpened

"Thanks! You improved my machete! Nice job" I said

The beaver blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, it was nothing" says the scruffy looking beaver.

He leaves without another word. I tell Laval that I'm just going out to go explore the wild. I leave to go look for the camp that I was at when I came to Chima. I find my camp with everything still where it was. I pick up my rifle and take it to the Beavers.

"Can you fix this rifle?" I ask

"As long as it's work, we'll do it!" Says The leader Beaver

Every beaver chants Fix it Fix it Fix it!


	4. Chapter 4: The New Comer

After about an hour or two, the Beavers come back with my rifle. They say that it is a Pulsor beam rifle. It fires 5 shots before a 10 second cool down. I fire it once and it lets out a a short beam. It fires into the air before disappearing. I walk back to the lion temple to see Lagravis, Laval and Eris waiting for me at the top.

I reach the top of the stairs and ask, "what's wrong?"

"You never mentioned anything about going to the Beavers" says Lagravis

"I went there to get this fixed" I reply

I show them the rifle that the Beavers fixed and Laval says

"You better be carful with that thing"

"I will" I reply.

I rush past them and pass multiple chambers. I enter my bedroom and place the rifle on the desk. I go to my bag and pull out a bit of paper and a pen. I start to write

Day Unknown:

I don't know how I got here

Or how long I've been here

But one thing is for sure,

It's nice here. The tribes

Are nice, the Food is

Nice and basically everything

Else is nice! Besides the big

Accident I had, everything is

Fine! I...

I start to slur on my writing and start to go unconscious. I thought before I went unconscious, 'to I have brain damage, or did I get hit'.

I wake up to see myself lying on the bed. No one is in the room and There is a heart monitor hooked up to me. Suddenly, a bright light enters the room through the door. A bright White eagle comes in.

"Hello. I'm doctor Kennedy and I'll be checking your vitals today when you were writing, what happened?" Asks the Eagle

I reply "I was writing a journal entry when my writing started to slur. Then my vision went blurry, then I went unconscious"

"Hmm... Strange. Have you had any accidents before you went unconscious?" Asks Doctor Kennedy,

"Well, I did fall down the stairs at the front of the lion temple and broke my leg, plus bruised myself and cut myself multiple times"

"Hmm, probably just some brain damage. ok! we'll give you some anti-biotics and you can leave" says The Doctor

The doctor leaves and returns after a moment with a bottle. she opens it and pulls out two pills. I swallow them and she gives me the bottle. "Take two of these everyday and you should be fine." Says the doctor

She Unhooks the heart monitor from me and take it out of the room. I get up out of my bed and grab my rifle. I decide to head out just to explore Chima some more. I head outside the lion temple only to see something come out of nowhere. It walks towards me wearing a black hoodie and tries to stab me. I dodge and yell

"I have this and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Multiple guards arrive and surround the mysterious figure. They all tie him up and and take off his hoodie. It reveals to be Fox

"Furtivo" one of the guards speaks

"Oh come on guys, I'm just having a little fun" he says

I push two of the guards out of the way and point my rifle at Furtivo.

"Whoa whoa Whoa! Get that thing away from my face!"

Suddenly the ground starts shaking and a big flash fills the air. In the distance smoke arises. I go to my room and grab my skate board. I ride outside and jump on the railing down the stairs. I reach the bottom and start to go to the smoke. I reach to smoke to see a Camp sight with a unconscious body. 'It appears to be a girl!' I think to myself

After about 15 minutes, they Girl wakes up and I help her up.

"What's your name?" I ask. (Random female name selected)

She wakes up and looks around for a second, then she says

"Isabelle"

I gasp leaving the air go silent...


	5. Chapter 5: No way it can't be!

Isabelle is the Other local Nice person and we have so much in common. Of course I would never go out with her but we are so alike. She probably went camping in the same spot I did.

"What happened? How did you get here?" I ask Isabelle

"Well, I went camping, then I went in my tent to get some sleep but thunder and rain came. It was 11:29 at night when I saw a huge flash strike me" Explains Isabelle

"quickly, follow me" I beckon to her

I place down my skateboard and hop on.

"Do you have any mode of transport?" I ask

"Nothing besides this scooter" says Isabelle grabbing a scooter from her tent

We race off to the lion temple and arrive there. I tell her to follow me and we both go up the stairs.

"Lagravis" I say

"Ahh KP! What may I assist you with today?" Asks Lagravis

I step to the side to reveal Isabelle. Lagravis stares at her for a moment and then turns towards me.

"How did she get here?" Asks Lagravis

"Same way I did. It's a long story" I say

"Well, I'll show her to her room whilst you go do whatever you are going to do" says Lagravis

I head off to go down the stairs when all of the sudden, the ground starts shaking, I quickly return to the lion temple and get undercover to see the pool releasing a Golden orb.

"The racers will be here any minute SET UP EVERYONE" yells Lagravis


	6. Chapter 6: Death Beyond Life

Isabelle is the Other local Nice person and we have so much in common. Of course I would never go out with her but we are so alike. She probably went camping in the same spot I did.

"What happened? How did you get here?" I ask Isabelle

"Well, I went camping, then I went in my tent to get some sleep but thunder and rain came. It was 11:29 at night when I saw a huge flash strike me" Explains Isabelle

"quickly, follow me" I beckon to her

I place down my skateboard and hop on.

"Do you have any mode of transport?" I ask

"Nothing besides this scooter" says Isabelle grabbing a scooter from her tent

We race off to the lion temple and arrive there. I tell her to follow me and we both go up the stairs.

"Lagravis" I say

"Ahh KP! What may I assist you with today?" Asks Lagravis

I step to the side to reveal Isabelle. Lagravis stares at her for a moment and then turns towards me.

"How did she get here?" Asks Lagravis

"Same way I did. It's a long story" I say

"Well, I'll show her to her room whilst you go do whatever you are going to do" says Lagravis

I head off to go down the stairs when all of the sudden, the ground starts shaking, I quickly return to the lion temple and get undercover to see the pool releasing a Golden orb.

"The racers will be here any minute SET UP EVERYONE" yells Lagravis

"Can I join?" I ask

"Sure, just as long no flying vehicle is included then you're safe" Replies Lagravis

An hour later the race is about to begin. I have my skateboard and everyone is glad to see me join. The race starts with a big explosion and they fly out of the starting line. I start to head out to first place when, all of the sudden, I see a big rock. I try to stop my skateboard but the wheels force my skateboard to keep going. I try and steer them out of the way but I crash into the giant rock with a spike impaling me

The racers and the Spectators see me impale into the spike and gasp. Laval stops to see if I'm alright.

"Get Him Out of There!" Yells Laval trying to pull me out

Eris, Gorzan and Cragger stop to help Laval but it was no use. I was stuck on there good. Like, a nail in a board. My vision starts to fade, people trying to pull me out only made it worse. My vision goes dark

"I see a light" I whisper

Laval, Eris, Gorzan and Cragger watch as Worriz comes in to see me die! They all gasp as my body drops dead...


	7. Chapter 7: it was all a dream!

I wake up in my bed at my house.

"Was it all I dream?" I asks myself

I Got dressed and ran out of my room. It was home. 'The nightmare was over'

My mum was calling me for breakfast. I jumped down the stairs, past the front door and into the dining area. Eggs and Bacon were set up on the table waiting for me.

"Thanks mum" I say

"Anything for my boy who's going Camping tonight" my mum Replies

"Yeah, thanks" I say again

After a moment, I finish breakfast.

"I'm going to start packing for my First Camping trip By myself" I say

"ok. Make sure you pack something to keep you entertained" says My mum

"I will" I say

I grab my hiking bag and pack, MRE's (meals ready to eat), a Switchblade, Matches and fire starters, Extra clothes, Extra hiking boots, a Tarp, tent and a pillow, canteen with spare water, a skateboard, helmet, Elbow and knee pads, a book on Medical Practice, paper and pen and I also pack my phone.

I put on my combat pants and a combat shirt and head out of my room down the stairs. I go out the house and yell

"bye! See you in two Days!"

I leave without another word. I pass my neighbours houses and wave. They wave back at me. I jump on my skateboard and ride to the end of town. I ride off a couple of miles away from the town into the forest. He goes deep but not to rep into it. Thinking about what happened before, the Chima dream and taking lions, my body shuddered to make think about such a nightmare.

I stop to set up camp. I set up my tent and But my stuff inside. I decide to out my stuff down and start a fire as it was getting dark. I pull out my phone and start to read a book on it. After about 45 minutes, it starts to rain heavily. The fire goes out and I jump in my tent. Thunder claps as I close my tent and I just try and get to sleep.

After about an hour, I couldn't get to sleep. I thought about the dream and how it was at this time when I saw big flash and I was knocked unconscious. I tried to forget about it and get some sleep.

The next morning I woke up. I went outside my camp to see a cave. I decided to take my stuff into it and rest there. I entered the cave but That's when a huge flash over whelmed me. I opened my eyes to see that there was not a cave but a huge jungle. Plants grew all around it.

I walked through the jungle to see a track and then more jungle. I stepped out into the track to examine it and see multiple tire tracks. I look around to see something white staring at me on a one wheeled motorcycle type thingy. I looked at it and it yelled

"Hey Guys, What's that, over there"

the bright white creature points at me and starts riding towards me. I realised it was an Eagle with the most Whitest of all feathers. Behind it, followed a Crocodile with a Scar around where his eye use to be and a lion with a big noble Mane. They stop several metres away from me and all get off there motorcycle thingys. I realised that they looked similar to my dream.

I pulled out my switchblade and held it in my hand. The lion pulled out a big sword and starts to walk faster towards me.

"What are you doing?" Asks the Eagle

"Let's get it and see if it's dangerous" Replies the lion.

I hold my switchblade in my hand and charge towards the lion. It holds it sword up in defence but I just jump on it. The lion falls with a tremendous thump and I point my Switchblade at its neck.

"It's just life and death" I say

Two shadows overwhelm me and pull my off the lion. I'm picked up and thrown to the ground. I was falling to the ground when I remembered my parkour back roll. I roll and stand back up with my switchblade laying on the other side of the three creatures. I walk back slowly for the Eagle to pull out an axe and the crocodile to pull out a spear.

I run around them picking up my switchblade in the process and I stop. The three turn around and stare at me. I rush towards the eagle and run behind it. The three animals where bigger than me but that didn't stop me from jumping on the Eagle and putting my blade to its neck

I say "GET BACK OR ITS YOUR EAGLE FRIEND WHO WILL DIE!"

They both start walking towards me. They pick me up and throw me to the ground once more. The lion and Crocodile point there weapons at me and say,

"Time to die"

"No NO! Please don't kill me!" I beg.

The lion puts his sword back and says

"Get up"

"What's happening?" I ask

"You are following us. That's what" says the lion grabbing me and pushing to his one wheeled motorcycle.

I get his hand off my Shirt and run off. The three animals jump on there speedors and start Chasing me.


	8. Chapter 8: the Magical Visit and Hatred?

I was running, knowing that those strange walking animals were close behind. Realised that they were catching up and I had no choice but to stop and turn around. They see this and stop Metres away from me. The lion gets off as the Eagle and Crocodile watch. The lion charges at me but I dodge.

"that was easy. You keep up with the slow attacks and you're going to tire or hurt yourself" I say

The lion growls at me and charges at me once more. I charge at the lion and we both jump on each other. I over whelm the lion with my little bit of force and put my Hand on its neck. It try's to pull off my hand but it can't.

"I will choke you to death" I say threatening the lion.

Two shadows approach me. I expect to be picked up and thrown to the ground again but this time I'm not.

"WOW! No one has ever beaten Laval with just there hands!" Says The Eagle

"Thanks, I specialise in combat training and medical practice. You?" I ask the Eagle

The eagle replies "I don't really specialise in anything, I just normally get out the battle plan"

"Ahh. Tacticians Specialist, I see" I say

(Lions POV)

'No one has ever beaten me like that before. I must figure out what he does and how he does it'

(KP's POV)

"How you doing?" Asks the lion Angrily

"Hmm... I'm sensing some strong Tension between us" I say

"What? No..." Says the lion rolling his eyes

"Let's go! Hop on the back of my speedor. By the way, my names Eris" says the Eagle hopping on her Speedor.

I follow behind. I jump on the back and hold tightly on to her.

"The crocs name is Cragger" says Eris

"And that lion that you beat, his names Laval"

'Just like me dream' I think to myself

We ride off to an unknown place to me, we arrive at a beautiful temple. There was a Mountain floating in the air, with head carvings on it and waterfalls flowing out. This place was beautiful but I didn't know what was going to happen


	9. Chapter 9: The Unwelcoming Visit

We all jumped off the Speedors, as they called them, and started to approach the stairs.

"Do we really have to climb every single one?" I ask

"Yeah, it's a pain but don't worry, you'll get use to it" says Cragger

We climb Atleast 80 stairs to my knowledge and a Laval watches. He stared straight me and smiles. Did he enjoy watching me climb them all? I don't know but he was smiling and chuckling at me. We passed Multiple lions and they all just looked at me. They murmur to each other and then start moving towards me. I didn't know what was going on so it was too late by the time they surrounded me pointing there Spears at me.

I put my hands up and asked "Whoa! What are you doing?"

"Check him" says One of the lion Guards

One of them rips off my bag and starts searching through it.

"Nothing dangerous but this" says the lion

He pulls out my switchblade.

"give it back!" I yell but the lion guards only get closer to me

I jump up in the air doing a parkour jump and snatch my bag. The lion drops my switchblade and I land closer to the entrance of the lion temple. They all start to approach me. I quickly think about the time when I just got here about running around them to pick up my switchblade.

I run around the lion guards and pick up my switchblade. Cragger, Eris and Laval watch as I grab one of them, push them to the ground and yell

"Get any closer, and I'll cut his throat open"

They overwhelm me and chain me. They take my switchblade and they start pushing me to the entrance. We arrive inside the lion temple where the lion guards push me to the ground infront of a throne. I kneel up to see a Grey Haired lion. Exact same from my dream!

I stare at the Grey haired lion and he stares back. He grabs his sword and lifts up my chin with the tip of the sword. The grey haired lion looks at me in confusion and Eris, Cragger and Laval jump in.

"What is this Laval?" Asks the Grey Haired lion

"Some creature" Replies Laval

"Lagravis, he was equipped with this weapon" says a lion guard showing Lagravis my switchblade

"Hmm... Is he dangerous?" Asks the Grey haired lion Named Lagravis

"No he's not!" Interrupts Eris

"He was only scared give him a break"

I look at Lagravis to see that he was staring back at me. He Unchains me and I get up

"Give me back my switchblade" I say

Lagravis nods and the guard hands me back my switchblade. I open it and say

"Back up, I don't know what you talking animals are but your scaring me"

All the guards stare at me and point at me with there spears. Laval stares at me especially with an angry look on his face

"Settle down guards!" Yells Lagravis.

Lagravis approaches me and says

"It's a long story, just settle down and I'll tell you how we animals came to be like this"

"Ok" I say putting down my switchblade

Lagravis talks and talks to me. I understood how they became to be after a while and I new that they were friendly but I had a strange suspicion that Laval hated me.


	10. Chapter 10: Wow! Really?

Lagravis showed me to my room. It had in it, a single bed, a desk, a Cabinet and a Drawer. Lagravis leaves and I put my bag on the desk and put my clothes in the Drawer. I pull out my switchblade and look at it. I throw it on the desk and try to forget about it. I look in my bag to see if I accidentally packed anything and I found my Ghillie Gear! I must've packed it by mistake with my Other clothes. I look in side knife holster to find my combat knife my dad gave me before he left to America.

I check my left Ghillie pant pocket and find Pepper Spray in the left one. I check the other one and find nothing. I put my Pepper spray in my combat pants. I put the Ghillie gear away and hold the combat knife in my hand. I check my bag again to see if I accidentally packed anything else. I saw that I accidentally packed my phone charger. I looked around for an output but couldn't find one.

I looked around in my bag and saw that I brought my solar charger. I placed it at the window seal where the sun is shining bright and I plugged my cable in. I put my phone on charge and it worked! I left it there for the day and kept looking for stuff. I found my earbuds (headphones). I left them by my phone and kept looking through my bag.

The bag was now completely empty. I couldn't find anything else. I knew that I had to leave my room. I grabbed my phone which quickly charged and my headphones and stuffed my phone into my pocket. I put my headphones in and started playing the song; Radioactive. I walked through multiple areas before leaving the Temple. I walked around Chima until I found some Ravens. They all stared at me. I had the feeling that I was being watched by something else though.

(Laval's POV, point of view)

'I must figure out what he's doing!' I thought

(KP's POV)

I found a Little shop that sold Armour and Weapons. I asked the Shop keeper

"Hi! I would like to take a look at some of the merchandise that you have" I ask

"Sure my friend. The names Razar. How do you do umm... What's your name?" Asks the Raven named Razar

"KP." I say

"Ahh, the foreigner that Lagravis was taking about. Yes. You can get any 2 items for free WITH limits my friend!" Says Razar

(Laval's POV)

'2 Items for free? HE MUST BE OFF HIS MIND' my mind yelled

(KP's POV)

"Can I get the Green coloured Chest plate and the dual bladed sword?" I ask

"Certainly my friend" says Razar

Razar hands me The green Chestplate and I try it on.

"What material?" I ask

"Green painted Leather" responds Razar

Razar hands me the dual bladed sword and I stare at it in amazement

"It's amazing!" I say staring at the sword

"You're welcome my friend" says Razar

I leave waving and he waves back. I head back to the lion temple but still had a suspicion that someone was watching me. I head to the lion temple but stop in the way up to see a training ground. I rush over there and see multiple dummy's, Weight lifting tables, targets and even a little arena!

I stare as everyone turns to see me holding a sword. They all stare at me for a second and welcome me. They all ask things like how you doing? And what you going to do first? I respond to everyone and say that I'm just here to practice with a sword. I tell them I need a partner and everyone backs up except for one lion who goes,

"I'll do it!"

Everyone stares and starts murmuring as I say "let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11: Jelousy What it does

"We stare at eachother in the arena with multiple people sitting and cheering. The lion was taller than me but that didn't stop me. I charged at the lion and he dodged my Attack. He then charged at me pushing me onto the ground but I kicked him off me. We both charged at each other but I overwhelmed him. I put my sword on his neck and say

"Looks like a win!"

I get off and help the lion up. He shakes my hand and says

"You put up quite a fight. The names Longtooth" Says the lion named Longtooth

"Thanks. I use practiced, a lot" I say

Laval then comes out of nowhere and says angrily

"You want to fight? Let's battle"

"Bring it on!" I say

I and Laval were in the middle of the ring. I charge at Laval and he charges back equipped with a sword and a shield. He puts he shield infront of him and I slam into it. I quickly get back up and kick Laval away. He gets more angry and tries it hit me with his sword. I block it just in time and when he tries to push down, I push up pushing him onto the ground. He gets back up and swings hitting my sword, knocking it away. I charge at him and he outs his shield up again. I slam into it pushing Laval back onto the ground. He drops his sword and shield and I put my hand on is neck applying pressure but not to much, just so I don't choke him

"Looks like I win again, with my hands!" I say to Laval

Everyone cheers for me and Laval screams

"NO NO NO! HOW DID HE BEAT ME WITH HIS HANDS? AGAIN?!"

I stand up and and put my hand up in the air clenching a fist smiling. I pick up my sword just in time to see Laval charging at me with his sword. He runs into me, making me fall hard to the ground. I stick up my sword and defend his constant attempts to hit my face. He starts chopping through my sword and it finally breaks. Laval swings his sword up and I try and roll away but it fails and he cuts my arm wide open. I scream in pain as he constantly keeps cutting multiple parts of my body from head to hips. My Blood starts pouring everywhere and Eris tackles Laval to the ground. She picks up his shield and whacks his head with it.

Laval shakes and then looks at Eris

"Wha- What happened?" He asks

"LOOK OVER THERE AND SEE FOR YOURSELF, MONSTER!" Yells Eris

Laval looks over Eris's shoulder to see my body laying on the ground with multiple deep cuts and a big cut down my arm with blood pouring everywhere. Multiple lions surround my body. Laval pushes Eris off to realise that he did a terrible mistake. Multiple doctors arrive and pick up my body and rush me to the Emergency Room! Laval watches as my body is taken. He beats himself up over the fact that he was taken over by an Evil Presence known as Jealousy


	12. Chapter 12: The Apology

I wake up in a room. My vision is blurry and my ears are ringing. I try and move my arms but they're numb. My vision slowly restores as I look around. Multiple people stand around me. My vision restores and multiple lion doctors surround me.

"Hello KP. Glad you woke up, it's been a whole week since the incident. We stitched up your wounds and, well, your arm was cut deeply. We stitched it up and put a cast over it so you should be fine. You lost a lot of blood but we had some blood packs" says one of the lion doctors

One of the other doctors whispers to the doctor and he nods

"You have multiple visitors" Says the Doctor

He opens the door and Eris, Cragger, Razar, a wolf, a Gorilla, a skunk, a bear, a beaver and Laval enter.

"I heard about your accident. So cool! Nice scars! By the way, the names Worriz" Says the wolf named Worriz

"Thanks" I reply

"Dude, I heard about your un-groovy accident so I picked you this green flower and my name is Gorzan" says the Gorilla handing me the flower

"Thanks Gorzan" I say

"You're going to be okay. Here, have some honey and my names Bladvic" says the bear handing me a jar of honey

"Thanks! I love honey" I say

"Those cuts are going to give you a hard time" says Cragger

"I know" I say

"I brought you some Tooth Necklaces" says Craggger handing me several Chains with teeth on them

"Thanks!" I say putting them on

They start to glow and my wounds start healing

"Over time, about another 2 days and they'll be healed" says Cragger

"Hey KP. Sorry about your incident but I searched and found this book on Medical stuff" says Eris handing my a book.

The title read, Medical Practice. I looked up at Eris and smiled

"Thanks!" I say putting the book to the side

"My friend, your sword broke yes?" Asks Razar

"Yeah, such a shame" I say

"do not worry, here" says Razar handing me a Greatsword

"Wow! It's amazing!" I say looking up at him

Razar smiles and walks out of the room.

"Hi! My names Skinnet" Says the skunk

"Hi Skinnet" I reply

"You probably won't know why you need this but here" says Skinnet handing me a noseplug

"Don't worry, I'll know when" I say smiling at Skinnet

"Hi! I'm Henry the beaver. I came here to hand you this" says Henry handing me my dads old Combat Knife

"It's been improved so it can stab easier. We beavers also took the time to improve the handle"

"Thanks! You really now how to make and fix things" I say

"That's what we beavers do! Fix it fix it fix it!" Says Henry

Laval then walks up holding something in his hand. I get a better look and realise it's a some forearm armour

"It's not much but it would help you To tackle down your enemies. I even brought you some gloves made by the Beavers. A special request for you" says Laval handing me the Forearm armour and Gloves.

The forearm armour was light and easy to put on. I knocked it and realised it was made from iron. I put on and checked my gloves and see that they have a button on them. I push the button and bits of sharp steel came out of the tips of the glove finger holes.

"It'll help you when fighting" says Laval

"Hey, don't worry!" I say putting my arm on his shoulder.

"When I'm out, you and me will have a fight!" I say

Laval looks down at me and smiles. Then, the doctor interrupts and says

"We need to check some vital signs. We also need a private chat to see how he feels" says the doctor

Everyone who came leaves and the doctors check my vital signs and ask me questions

3 Days Later...

Metal Clanging fills the air as me and Laval duel. I swing my sword and hit Lavals sword out of his hand and charge at him. I knock him to the ground. I place my forearm equipped with the new armour Laval gave me on him and say

"Looks like I win!"

"Well, you did beat me 17 times" chuckles Laval

"Well, I did have 6-7 years of Karate and I did some defensive moves in parkour training! Just a quick question, why did you hate me when we first met?" I ask

"Well, no young person has ever beaten me with there bare hands or even a sword! I guess when you beat me, I got jealous"

Eris suddenly flies out of nowhere and says

"Hey guys! There is a old friend hangout party happening at the forever rock tonight and KP, you're invited as well so bring something to entertain you"

"We'll be there" I say as Eris flies off

"Well, looks like you are going to be popular" says Laval

"Yeah, hope to see you soon! Got to run off and prepare" I say walking off up the Stairs

"See you soon" says Laval Waving

I enter my Room and start putting on some party clothes. This was going to be fun!


	13. Chapter 13: My New Tribe and Blood?

After a couple of hours, I left my room. It was 6:46 so i had fifteen minutes to get there. I left and got there 2 minutes early.

"Hey everyone, over there, it's KP!" Yells someone

"Hey KP! Get over here, sit down, have a fruit shake!"

I see Eris and Laval beckoning me to sit down. I sit down next to Eris and Laval. They are all chatting and then a bit of music comes on

"It's starting, let's dance!" Says Eris

Eris, Laval and everyone else on the table got up and started dancing. I also got up and started dancing. Suddenly, everyone made a huge circle around me. I stopped dancing and stared at everyone. They all just shouted stuff like 'keep going!' And 'DONT STOP!' So I decided to keep going. Everyone started clapping for me until eventually, I got tired. I sat down on a chair with people passing saying multiple compliments. Everyone kept shaking my hand and passing me until they eventually stopped and gasped. I saw what people where gasping at. It was a gorilla who was dressed like he was about to party. He walks up to me and says

"so, everyone thinks that you are good? Well, how about a dance battle? You verse me. Sudden death round"

"Sure! If you want to get beaten" I say

"You're on!" Says the Gorilla

We both clear everyone from the dance floor and new music is out on. We both start dancing like bosses obviously. Everyone starts cheering for me until the Gorilla does this crazy move I haven't even seen before.

"This is it!" I yell

The gorilla looks at me confused. I start doing a crazy dance move that I and no one in the world has ever attempted before. Everyone stares at me as I start glowing unrealistically. I suddenly finish with a big flash blinding me and knocking me out cold

I wake up hours later, not to be sad or disappointed, but smiled! I had a blast. It was bright morning with someone on my phone! They wore a dark mask over there face so I couldn't tell who it was. They didn't see me so I slowly got up and Walked over to them. I picked up my combat knife on the way and held it upwards. I got behind them but they turned around and pushed my onto the ground. I pushed them off holding my combat knife and held it towards them.

"Who are you and why are you in my room?"

"I'm the one who you don't want to mess with" said a deep dark voice

I jump on them and hold my knife towards there neck

"ANYONE THERE?! I NEED ASSISTANCE!" I yell trying to grab attention of any nearby guards

I look back down to see the mysterious figure gone. I look at all my windows and see something jump out. I run to the window and look out. The figure was gone. I checked back on my phone. It was perfectly fine. A guard comes in and asks

"What happened? I heard screaming"

"Don't worry, someone trying to mess with me" I reply.

"Well, breakfast is ready if you want some and be carful if traveling. People have been going missing so... Just be prepared for anything"

"Ok. I'll be down in a second" I say

"Ok. I'll tell them you're coming" replies the Guard

I get dressed in some nice, bright casual clothing and leave my room. I am immediately greeted by Laval and Lagravis. Lagravis says to me

"KP, as apart of Chima, you will need to choose what tribe you shall be based in"

"What do you mean?" I ask

"He means what tribe do you want to be in" says Laval

"Hmm... I guess the Eagles. I am smart like them and I love flying"

"Great! We will have breakfast and then you shall move all your stuff into the eagle homes by jet. Meet you down" says Lagravis

I smile and pack all my stuff. I go down my room with my phone and earphones in my ears. I put on a musical called Street Fighter (DUBSTEP Remix) by Antoine Lavenant. I walk down ignoring everyone I pass and sit down. I pick out a couple of foods and start eating slowly. Lagravis tries to speak to me but I don't see so I completely ignore. Someone taps me on the shoulder and I take my earphones out for a second to listen to Lagravis.

"Did you pack because you have another 2 hours"

"Yeah I did. I'll be going out after breakfast so just grab me whenever and I'll leave up to the eagle spires" I reply

I put back in my earphones and finish eating breakfast. I leave to go out for a stroll Unequipped. I pass some forests until I reach a certain part where the bushes just close in leaving no path for me to escape. Multiple dark hooded figures surround me and one specific one approaches me.

"You have no escape. Surrender now and we won't hurt you" says the figure

"What's going on?" I ask

"You're imminent capture" says the figure

Next thing I know I'm blind folded and tied up. I don't know where I'm being led or why I am being led but one thing is for sure, it's either death or torture. I'm suddenly pushed to the ground and unblind folded. I look around to see the same multiple dark figures all holding knives and swords. They all stare at me. I crawl back but end up slamming against a wall.

"What do you want from me?" I ask

"To see you bleed" says one of the figures walking up to me

I suddenly feel a sharp pain against my chest.

"Yes…" whispers one of the figures.

Blood starts pouring out of my chest at a rate faster than drinking water. The last thing I see is a explosion and a sword swinging around. Next thing I know I'm seeing pitch black


	14. Chapter 14: Wow

I wake up in a bed. I realise that the bed sheets are different to the ones they have at the lion temple. I look around checking that no one is there. I see a heart monitor next to me and I look under my shirt. A big scar that has been stitched. A bright blue eagle enters. I unhook everything and jump out of the bed in a confused, defensive manner.

"Why am I here?" I ask trying to remember what happened

"Patient is having a memory blank. Not to bad but we Need syringe filled with 29361 and some guards!" Yells the eagle

Two muscled Eagle guards enter and I push them both. They charge at me and pin me to the ground. Another eagle doctor enters with a syringe. I try to push the guards off and I did only for the guards to yell and two more enter. They all pin me once again. With no chance of escape, the doctor injects the syringe into me. The guards get off me and I stand there for a moment. I suddenly start going spastic and I lose control of my body and jump out of the window. I stop going spastic and realise that I'm falling to my doom. A guards catches me and brings me up.

"Watch it! You nearly died" He says

"Thanks for saving me. Now..." I say

The guard looks at me confused as if he's expecting a response. I start going spastic again and punch the guards in the face giving him a black eye. He grabs me and restrains me. He takes me up to the doctors where they inject another syringe. I stop going spastic and then my skin turns pale. I faint and fall onto the ground hitting hard on my back.

I wake up hours later to see feel blankets around me and a blue eagle standing next to me. I sit up and look at her. I simply ask

"When will you be done?"

The blue eagle is astonished to see me awake. She then responds

"Oh! You're awake! Just. About. Now. I'll just unhook and let you settle into your new room"

She Unpacks and everything she brought leaving an empty room with something on the desk nearby. It was a wing suit. I first settled into my room before trying it on. I jump out the window into the night sky and eject it. I fly freely like an eagle only to hear the lions distress roar. I fly down and hid behind a pillar on there temple. They start talking and all I hear is that the group who captured are capturing more people during the night.

I use the installed silent jet pack to fly back up to the eagle spires and get some sleep. An eagle guard wakes me up the next morning and explains

"We got breakfast ready at the royal table which you are invited to or you could go to the cafeteria and get some either way it's good"

"Ok. I'll be down in a second" I reply

I get dressed and head down to the royal and sit down next to Eris. I was shy so I didn't really talk to the people to much. Eris introduced me to everyone but I just sat there and got even more shy. I finished breakfast and headed off. I headed one of the exits and exited. I jumped off and ejected my wing suit. I headed towards the ground and landed putting the wings back in the suit. I walked over to the gorilla forest. I met Gorzan and we started to talk about my recent injury. After about a couple of minutes, we somehow got to talking about all the kinds of different flowers. After a long conversation I headed off to go see The rhinos. I knew how dumb they were but that didn't stop me. Arriving, I could already see the mistake I made. 


	15. Chapter 15: The truth?

Wow, meeting the rhinos was a living disaster. They where mashing rocks against there heads and mashing them against eachother. But that's before Rogon approached me. That's when it changed.

"Hey KP! Wanna fight?"

"Like? Hate fight?" I ask

"Nah nah. For fun!" Says Rogon

I was about to say no when Rogon charged at me. I dodged and he stopped. He smiled and charged at me again. Eris was flying through to see a Rogon trying to charge at me. Eris flies in and tries to stop Rogon

"Rogon! What are you doing?!" Screams Eris

"where fighting!" Replies Rogin

"I never asked for this" I say pulling out my forearm armour and gloves and putting it on

"Back off Rogon! I don't want to hurt you"

Rogon charges at me and I charge at him back. He was stronger than me so he Rams me to the ground. I roll out of the way and he falls on the ground trying to tackle me. He hurts himself and I jump on him putting my forearm where his neck is.

"I never asked for this Rogon but I have to admit, it was pretty fun" I say smiling

"Nice job! No one has ever beaten Rogon at hand to hand combat!" Says Eris.

"Well, I did have practice. Let's get outta here" I say walking from the Rhinos Gorge

Eris follows me into the forest where we talk for a while until someone goes infront of us. I realise that it was a black hooded man

"Back off! We don't want to hurt you!" Says Eris

"Oh, but we want to hurt you" says the hooded figure

"We?" I ask

"Yes... We..." Says the black hooded man whilst others come out of the forest

Eris and I are trapped in a circle of black hooded figures. We stare at them in shock looking for possible escape roots but there was only one. Up

"Get ready" says Eris

"Gotcha" says the black hooded figures jumping.

I press the jet pack button on the side of my suit and fly up with Eris. We look behind our backs to see the dark hooded men have wings! I push random buttons on my gloves and a little Blaster pop out of the top. I start shooting behind hitting my targets, spot on. They go down with a crash and we keep flying till they're out of site. We let out a sigh of relief

"That was a close one" I say

"yeah, we should be more careful just incase they tr- NET!" Yells Eris

A net comes flying up and Eris and I get hit and electrocuted. We fall to the ground with a big crash. We land on the ground hard and wait for the dust to settle. We see the same black hooded figures standing around us

They whisper to eachother and then look at us. They hook up the net to the back of a truck and the truck reals us in to a dark back. Eris and I were in so much fear. We were being taken to an unknown location. We chatted to eachother. That took the fear away from us until we stopped. We both then stopped talking and went into sudden shock. The back of the truck opened and the bright light filled the back of the truck. A hooded figure pulls us out into a familiar cavern. Well, atleast to Eris. She looked at me but her words were a riddled mess. She spoke slowly

"Out-... L-l-landers"

"Outlanders?" I ask

Eris nods her head. We are both dragged towards a empty cavern. We were released from the net only to be restrained by two hooded figures. Everyone. One approaches Eris and says

"You'll make a nice slave!"

The black hooded figure takes of the hood to reveal himself. a talking bat. The talking bat approaches me and looks at me in confusion.

"What is this?! Some foreigner?" Asks the bat

The one restraining me takes off his hood and says

"Yes sir! A human is what he is called. No one has ever seen one of his kind ever"

"Let Go of me!" I say trying to get the bat to let go.

"Shut up!" Says the leader bat examining me

"Hmm... Immediate Execution or hard Slave work?" He asks himself

"how about letting me go!" I say

The leader bat approaches me standing taller than me.

"Listen here! You be rude again, it's STRAIGHT TO THE-"

"Straight to the what? HUH? Execution chamber?" I scream

The bat restraining me pushes me to the ground. I land flat on my face. I turn around to see the bat leader and my restrainer staring into my eyes. The bat leader pulls out a sword and says

"You best stop or else... Child"

I get up and back away from them. I start mashing random buttons. I press one particular button and it releases a smoke bomb. It blinds the bats and I free Eris. I press the jet pack button and Eris flaps her wings and We fly off from the gorge passing the Outlands and enter chima. We fly towards the lion temple and rush to Lagravis. We meet him doing some paperwork

"Ahh, KP, Eris, what brings you here?" Asks Lagravis

I speak but my words turn into a muddled puzzle

"Outlanders... Bats, Black hooded figures, are the" I say

Eris steps in and says

"The bat outlanders are the Black hooded figures!"

"What?!" Says Lagravis

"Yep, we just escaped them!" I say

"Where are they?" Asks Lagravis

"The Cavern where we beat them last time!" Says Eris

"We must Attack now!" Says Lagravis rushing towards the lion distress roar sender. He sends out a distress roar and the next things we know, multiple tanks, meks, jets and much more from multiple tribes appear up after about 5 minutes. War has begun and it's not going to be pretty. 


	16. Chapter 16: War and More War

Going into the Outlands, we crushed a lot of plants. We eventually reached the cavern where we saw Bats, Scorpions and spiders in a battle ready position. I was watching the battle from a safe position behind a rock. As I watched the outlanders where losing. Then that's when I saw jets being shot down. All the jets where on our side and where black. Ravens! I rushed over to go get the raven out of the crashed jet. I pulled him out and he ran behind all the tanks and mechs. That's when a blast landed behind me and blasted me into the middle of the battlefield. I hit the ground hard on my back with dust everywhere. I waited for the dust to settle. When it settled, the firing had stopped from both sides and there was a scorpion outlander standing taller than me. He had golden armour which made me think 'he's the leader. Obviously'

"Looks like that the fight has turned into a standstill. Now, come with me and you'll live" he says pointing his blaster in between my eyes

"Ok! Just don't shoot!" I say scared

I get up and the scorpion grabs me by my long blonde hair and pulls me a bit back. He turns me around, and I'm facing the Chima army. Not the outlander army. The scorpion holds the blaster up to my head. He then pushes the blasters barrel towards my head

"IF YOU DONT SURRENDER, HE DIES! YOUR CHOICE!" He screams at the top of his lungs

"Let him go Scorm! It's over! AGAIN!" Yells Laval

"You don't get it do you. I want control of the chi! I now threaten the only humans existence. You don't surrender, he dies! Make up your mined or he gets squished!" Replies Scorm holding his blaster, trigger finger ready

Whilst the Chima warriors are whispering, I'm trying to get out of Scorms grasp. I was only thirteen so I couldn't get out of his grasp. I stomped on his leg and he screamed in pain. He let go of me and held is foot in pain. I ran of only to be blasted in the back by his blaster. It didn't leave a hole but instead it felt like someone stabbed me. I fell on the ground in pain. I turned around on the ground and saw Scorm holding his blaster in between my eyes

"Time to be Squished human!" Says Scorm getting ready to fire

"No no no no NO! Please don't!" I say trying to move.

My body was in pain so I couldn't move to well. That's when Worriz tackles Scorm to the ground and holds him there

"Run!" He says

I get up and run in lots of pain. Worriz runs past me and I reach the Warriors of chima. I fall and Laval catches me to put me down softly. A jet flies above me. It was a medical jet so it lets down some form of bed and I get put on and flown off towards chima. I am dropped of at the eagle spires where guards take me to an infirmary and place me on my stomach face first. My shirt is taken off and it reveals something I can't see but I was told it was a huge scar and a bit of a hole digging into my skin.

Out of nowhere, I was injected in my back. I got a bit tired, then everything started going dark, then I was sleeping. Going conscious was hard. It first was numbness around my body, then my eyelids getting open, then actually seeing properly, then actually moving. Hooked up to vital sign readers and tons of machines, I look around and see doctors looking at me. They are recording down things on notepads and that's when I get up. They start going like

"No no no no no no no no no. Get down back on the bed. You can't move! You're still recovering and-"

Suddenly, an explosion happens at the wall and some bats come in. They knock out the doctors and pick me up with such a force. They put me in between some grabbers or something and I'm lifted into the air.

"I'm not suppose to move!" I say struggling

"Shut up little squealer! Your coming with us wether you like it or not!" Says one of the bats

**(Sorry about the short chapter. I'm running out of ideas and need help so PM me about any ideas. I'll probably accept depending on how good it is. Keep the reviews and ideas coming =D)**


	17. Chapter 17: Home

(Because if a little review I got from someone, I'm probably going to be ending up writing more chapters, changing in how the character is in Chima aend being more descriptive about my story. Oh yeah and BTW, no mean reviews. Cheers)

As I'm being taken away, the wind gushes all over my face and body. I get shivers and goosebumps from the fact that I'm STILL shirtless and to be honest, I didn't really like it. The grasp that held onto me got tighter around my waist to keep in in the place. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention, the wound. The stitches on it snapped and blood starting pouring out. That's when, a blast hits the jet, the explosion ringing in my ears as we fall to the ground. This was not good as I could not move to much or the wound would become bigger, and more painfuller. Before I reach the bottem, with the claw things on the bat jet loosened. Falling out from under, I felt the wind gush up against my face as the ground below became closer.

As it became closer, I feared death. All I could see was the ground below and my tears. That's when a raven jet swooped me up. I landed on the chair next to the pilots with a big thump. I look next to me to see Razar

"Here you are my friend, I'll take you to the nearest hospital!" Says Razar

"No! I can walk just leave me be" I say trying to take charge

"No my friend, you cannot walk with your wound! Stop trying to take charge!"

"What? How did you-"

"It's really easy to tell my friend, you are not the leader. Let me take you to a hospital!"

"Fine."

As he takes me, I start feeling a bit woozy. I think to myself 'I probably lost a lot of blood.' As I reach the eagle hospital, Razar helps me out to getting to the emergency. The light stomping of my feet could be heard in the halls and I left a pretty small blood trail behind me. As Razar escorts me, I'm greeted by passing doctors, they stop Razar and tell him to leave. They take me, one of them helping me to the emergency room. We reach a bright white room with a single bed and medical supplies everywhere. I'm placed on the soft bed gently, stomach touching the sheets.

A doctor comes in with some stitching supplies and starts pulling out all these stitching supplies, including a syringe. The doctor pricks the syringe near my wound making me shout in pain with the thought that I'm being stabbed again. The syringe numbed my back and I couldn't move. The doctor starts working on the wound with stitches and needles.

(hours later)

After the stitching was done, they said that I could move again. But only slowly, so that I am not to break the stitching and end up here. Again. I leave the room and head towards the exit. On the way, I'm greeted by Eris

"Hi Eris! What's going on?" I ask

"Oh nothing. The leaders of each tribe are having a meeting about how to defeat the crawlers-"

"And they didn't invite me?"

"Hey. You can't be trusted yet. We don't know if you're secretly trying to kill us! We've only known you for like, 2 weeks!" Says Eris suddenly getting angry for an unknown reason

"Hey!"

I approach Eris threatening her with my fist.

"Calm down!" Eris says pushing me back

"I can't be trusted HUH?"

"Not entirely! Give us another week or two!"

Eris walks off and I exit the building in anger. I exit the hospital and realise that I don't have a shirt on and I don't have anything to protect me with. The wind blows picks up as I walk over to my room. I shiver from the cold and out on a shirt. My wingsuit was torn apart and destroyed. Probably from the blast. I pick up my bag and place it on my shoulders being carful not to open the wound. I took all my stuff from the room, placed the items in my bag and I exited with anger. I reached a exit only to see eagle jets outside. None of them gone. Being the angry person, I didn't care wether I crashed or not or knew how to drive, I just thought of getting to the lion temple.

I found a nearby rock and smashed one of the windows. The alarm went off and multiple guards rushed out. I quickly jump in being carful not to break the stitches and started mashing random buttons until I was in the air. There was a steering wheel type thing except you could push it forwards, backwards and sideways. I knew that they would push me forward so I pushed them forward and, I went forward

Reaching the lion temple, I had to slow down a bit but guards where to busy chasing me. So I started going with the jet down and ejected out of the seat only for the jet to crash and me? I was in like a little escape pod. I crashed on the ground, dust and rocks going everywhere. I didn't care or waited for the dust to settle, I just left and went towards the lion temple. Rushing up the countless amounts of stairs, I rushed towards where I could hear voices. I hid behind the door to hear People talking until a familiar voice said

"That Human can't be trusted. He threatened me with his fist! We've got to get rid of him!"

"Well, we have to break the news to him gently! Or just exile him? He does sound like a threat. Especially after all those hits, he would be a bit messed up"

"that gives him no reason to threaten me!"

"Well what other options do we have?"

"none. He could go with surgery but no one has ever done brain surgery. We have to sadly get rid of him"

"Let's go"

I stand outside the door waiting for them to come out. They do and are quite shocked to see me standing there

"KP, we have some bad news. You're-"

"I heard the whole thing." I say pulling out my Switch blade

"Hey, easy there!"

"No listen to me. You've only known me for two weeks and now you want to get rid of me?"

"You threatened Eris and- what are the eagle guards doing here?"

The eagle guards rush in panting and hold there boasters and spears towards me.

"Whoa! What did he do?" Asks Laval

"He stole a jet! The punishment for that I'd super severe and he must be taken in" replies eagle guard 1

I rush past them and head for the exit. Laval yells for the guards to stop me but I rush past them and head the stairs and reached the ground. I rushed into the forest where I'm scratched my lots of plants and trees but I just had to run. I reached a very familiar cave with something glowing inside of it. I went into it only to be consumed by the bright light and knocked unconscious. Again.

Waking up, I see that I'm at a old campsite in the real world. A huge forest stood.

"HOME!" I screamed at the top of my lungs

I rushed past each tree and rock and found the highway to home. I headed along it to home and reached the town. I reached my house to see police squad cars sitting in the driveway. I enter to see my mum talking with police sobbing. She hears something and looks up to see me covered in scratches and dirt.

"Is it really you?" She asks

"Yeah, it is!" I say

(That's the end of the story. If you enjoyed it please review. Any negative reviews and I'll delete them straight away. The name KP was picked by me cause people call me that nickname cause of my name. My real name is non of your business. If you thought, 'Oh wow! He acted like he was the best in the world', I only tried to make it so that the Chima characters could be friends and trust him. I tried not to make him look like the best in the world. Ok? Good. Also the looks where randomly assigned. It is not a version of me is what I'm saying. Just same name/nickname. I am planning on writing new stories, this one is done and guess what, I'm using your idea and your name if you wish. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you, reading my next book. No bad reviews please and send in any ideas. Like I said before. If you have an idea for a new Fanfiction, send it in and send your name so you can be the main character also don't send me what you look like or don't describe it. I will use random features of hair and stuff but I will make you the main character. Thank you everyone who reviewed and that's the end of this story. Bye!)


	18. Authors Notes

Ok. Some people may be complaining about the new ending but I'm here to say that, don't worry about it. The person who reviewed it was actually quite accurate! The person who sent the review to me actually changed me a bit. Made me think, Then, it hit me. This was an opportunity to make my story better, so don't bag on the person who sent the review, actually be nice to this person! Was very nice of this person to send in the review and it ended up making me be more accurate about my story. Different ending and different use of language. Thank you person who made me change the ending. Thank you with 1 million thank you's. Please don't bag the person, be nice and actually thank her.

Cheers

-TotallyKPXD

or

-Koasis


End file.
